Heat
by DontBeAZombie
Summary: 'It was that time of the year: spring. The time when all the cats in the Jellicle junkyard went into heat...' WARNING: Slash, dub-con, graphic sex.


**WARNING: Slash, dub-con, graphic sex. Read at own Risk.**

**

* * *

**

It was that time of the year: spring. The time when all the cats in the Jellicle junkyard went into heat...

This time of year was an exhausting affair where the females' minds would constantly focus on the idea of kittens. Although Bombalurina would never admit it; Tugger knew she was as eager as any queen to have a bundle of fur balls to raise with him. Tugger found more and more difficult to explain why he had always pulled out of the queen at the last second. Needless to say; he wasn't near ready for a litter to tie him down. He walked by the clearing, his mind milling over excuses he thought would be reasonable enough that Bombalurina wouldn't get too upset about having to wait another year for her kittens. His train of thought was quickly interrupted when he felt tiny arms wrap around his legs tightly, he automatically knew it was Etcetera from the all too familiar death grip.

"What's wrong Etcetra?" He asked in slight concern over the usually unruly kit's depressed features.

"Are...are you going to have kittens with Bomba this year?" she asked looking up with big watery eyes and pouted lips; a look she knew no cat could restrain from soothing.

"Heh... You know what Etcetera?" Tugger bent down as if he were about to let her in on a huge secret. Looking around to add emphasis, and to save his hide, he cupped his hand around his mouth; forming a tunnel to her ear. "I don't think Bomba is special enough to bear my kits," he hinted flirtatiously to the young queen who stared up in shocked awe at her kittenhood crush.

Etcetra stood up on her knees and began to squeal loudly; bouncing up and down in excitement. The loud and obviously overjoyed noise attracted the rest of the kittens, who ran to the scene eagerly, greeting Tugger with the cutest of smiles. "Did you ask him?" Electra asked Etcetera curiously.

"Yes! He's going to wait for me," she beamed proudly and a little bit tauntingly towards the group of kittens. Jemima's mouth fell open "Really?"

"Yes really," Etcetra repeated coolly, offended by her friends disbelieving glances. She entwined her arms securely around Tugger's legs once again. "I'm going to have the most irresistible scent, Tugger, just for you!" Tugger was surprised at how quickly his fans were growing up, he missed the innocent, ignorant kittens from the years before.

"What about me, Tugger?" Electra asked pulling the same irresistible pout as she put heavy emphasis on 'me'.

"You can have my kittens too," he promised her, knowing full well that his lie was as fruitless as the one he made to Etcetera. Etcetera glared jealously at Electra; nuzzling his leg as she silently declared the Coon her property. Tugger quickly noticed his red queen walk into the clearing, he sauntered towards her; leaving the kittens to engage in a semi-harmless play fight over the final bearer of his kits.

"Hello, sexy girl," he purred as his eyes skimmed the curves of her body. "I must say; you smell ravishing today," he continued as he pressed her seductively close to his body.

"It is that time of the year..." the grinning queen hinted. She gingerly entangled her fingers with his and began to lead him towards their den.

"Actually, Bomba. As much as I'd love to relish your body now; I have a quick errand to run."

Bombalurina inhaled in slight disappointment. "I'll just have to lather myself up and wait for you, then," she winked before strutting off, swaying her hips seductively with every step. The Coon bit his lip in frustration as he watched her disappear from the clearing.

"Tugger?" he heard Jemima ask quietly, he continued to stare after the red queen even in her absence. "What are you looking at?" she inquired as she followed the older tom's gaze.

"Huh?... Ohhh nothing, just the... Junk piles." The young queen's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Before she could question him further, he turned to face her and the two wrestling kittens behind her. "Hey, where's Victoria?" he asked loud enough to catch the attention of the two occupied kittens.

"She's spending the day with Plato," Jemima informed him innocently "If you know what we mean," Electra chirped, the two kittens giggling instantly at the innuendo.

"Ew, you guys! Thats my brother you're talking about!" Etcetra exclaimed disgustedly, her face contorting into a sour pucker at the thought.

"Victoria's in heat this year?" Tugger asked, slightly astonished at the news.

"Yup" Jemima confirmed simply.

"That's great!" Tugger said excitedly. "Thanks kits, gotta run," he said before dashing out of the clearing down one of the many trails that mapped the junkyard.

"Victoria better not touch my Tuggie," Ectetra huffed with a dangerous tone. Jemima and Electra just looked at her in disbelief.

* * *

The black and spotted tom jogged along until he came to a large metal pipe, he could smell a slight, sweet scent emitting from inside. He felt his stomach knot uncontrollably as he approached the den and showed himself in. He look for Mistoffelees but he was nowhere to be found, much to the flirt's dismay. His arousal becoming stronger as his nostils were engulfed in the sweet smell of the magician's den, he took in a deep breath as desire flooded his mind.

"Tug?" A soft, bewildered voice inquired from behind. Tugger jumped; turning towards the tux to see a questioning expression pasted on his face.

"Where did you come from?" Tugger asked.

"I was practicing a new trick," Mistoffelees explained. "Take my mind off of... Everything," he finished, rubbing the back of his ear and blushing slightly in embarrassing.

"That's your sent?" Tugger asked, surprised. "I figured it was your sister's."

"Victoria has been spending the day with Plato," Mistoffelees stated as he walked past Tugger to a messy wooden desk filled with old, dusty books and ripped paper. Tugger got a strong wave of Mistoffelees' scent as the tom passed him, he could feel his pleasure building up, now a radiating heat at the back of his mind.

"Heh, so what's her sent smell like?" He asked with a sly smile and a suggestive wink.

"That's disgusting, Tugger!" Mistoffelees snapped angrily; turning back to face him. "And she's my sister, I don't notice that stuff."

"Well, if she smells half as good as you..." Tugger said playfully teased the young tom. As his habits predicted; Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes.

"Are you finished poking fun, Tugger? I want to get to bed, I'm exhausted." He clapped his book shut, causing small cloud of dust to fill the surrounding airspace.

"Exhausted, huh? Who's the lucky queen?" Tugger chimed in a sly tone.

"No one," the younger smaller tom shrugged. "I'm not mating this year," he explained simply.

"What!" was the appalled response. "This is your first time, you have to experience it!"

"I've just not met the right queen yet." Mistoffelees was confused yet somewhat accustomed to the flirt's over exaggerated outburst.

"Your insane! It's only the best feeling in the world!" he scoffed, purposely searching for that nerve to convince the tom his views were just absurd.

"One I want to experience with someone I really love," the tux retorted. His tail twitched in agitation, he really did not want to discuss his sex life.

"I will never understand you, kit." The Coon shook his head disbelievingly, tsking the other's whole theory altogether.

"Tug, I'm not a kitten anymore" Mistoffelees stated flatly, his expression obviously unimpressed.

"Your not a Tom until you experience the wonder that is queen," Tugger returned. He himself proud of being so experienced.

Mistoffelees eyes glazed over in boredom at his best friend. "I'm going to sleep, Tugger, I'll talk to you later," the tux said while he pushed Tugger to the den's opening; not wanting to waste anymore time arguing with the older tom.

"You dont know what you're missing, Misto," The flirt chided before he stepped out of the den.

"I think I can live with that, Tug," the tux replied exasperatedly, letting the red drapes that covered the entrance to his pipe fall between them.

Tugger began walking towards the main clearing, Jenny and Jelly would have taken the kittens inside by now. As Tugger neared the clearing; he noticed strong urges festering in his gut, he couldn't remember the last time he needed Bombalurina so badly. He decided to hurry with his errands so he could return to his lovely queen.

* * *

Tugger rolled off of Bombalurina in a hot sweat. Both Jellicles were out of breath as they panted heavily, Tugger could feel his heated urges returning as his body began to re-adjust; his mind was quickly distracted when the scarlet queen looked at him with saddened eyes.

"Why did you pull out again?" she asked as her bottom lip began to quiver

"Bomba, don't do this. You know I don't want kittens," Tugger reminded, being careful not to hurt her too much in her already emotional state.

"I want kittens, Tugger!" Bombalurina shouted. "It's not all about what you want!"

Tugger sighed soberly and threw his feet over the side of their bed. "Where are you going?" Bomba asked, an accusing tone poisoned her voice.

"Out. I need some space," he waved dismissively, he didn't have the nerve to deal with this right now.

"Fine, you can sleep out their tonight while you're at it!" the queen spat fiercely as tears began running down her cheeks. Tugger walked out of the den without giving her a single glance.

* * *

It was already late when Tugger had left his den, wandering into the calm and surprisingly warm night. He slowly trudged past the dens of sleeping Jellicles. Something had changed this year; his desires for companionship was stronger then he had remembered it ever being, even after spending the night with the incredibly sexy Bombalurina he felt his need building up once again.

The mained tom sat on a large tire, looking up at the stars in the cloudless night sky as his mind wandered back to his scarlet queen. He laid back with the memory of a familiar scent that lingered in the back of his mind, realizing these strong desires were caused by another's calling and not his own love's. If only he could remember the cat that smelled so irresistibly sweet. His mind swam with a parade of thoughts, though clung to the thought of this irresistible queen, and her being his next conquest.

He started to travel in hopes of coming across the dangerous scent. As time passed, he felt himself becoming more desperate for release. His legs seemed to lead him down a familiar path that happen to lead towards Mistoffelees's den, his nose twitched when he realized that familiar scent was very identical to the one that clung to his friend's fur earlier. Now overtaken by pure hormones and animal instinct; he began running towards the tux's den. With his judgement being clouded by his strong need for the other tom, he took in a deep breath and entered Mistoffelees's dark and quiet den.

* * *

Tugger stood silently in the doorway, overwhelmed by the intoxicating aroma, he hungrily located the tux in his bed; watching Mistoffelees sleeping quietly. The Coon slowly crawled over the younger tom's sleeping form. The young tux was woken by the weight shift in the bed beside him, he turned his head to see Tugger throught droopy, tired eyes.

"Tugger, what are you doing here?" Misto rasped sleepily, eyes half opened. Frustration towards the tom that disturbed his slumber was heavy in his voice. "What time is it?"

Tugger just smirked, looking down at the black tom, his eyes hazy and drunk with his own desire. "I knew you would have trouble sleeping, I figured I could help,"

"I don't need any help, Tugger," Mistoffelees argued, too tired to fully grasp the obviously suggestive meanings in his words. "And you're the one who woke me up in the first place!"

"You'll thank me when I'm finished," Tugger whispered lustfully, quite sure of himself and his abilities. He leaned in and began kissing the sleepy tom's neck, being roughly shoved back by the shocked and confused tom beneath him "What are you doing!" Mistoffelees shouted, now fully alert. "Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"I need you Mistoffelees," Tugger gasped with urgency. "I wouldn't joke about that and you know it." He trailed his fingers over Misto's hips. Mistoffelees retreated; needing to get away from Tugger. He sat up in an attempt to get out from under the larger tom's frame but Tugger was able to easily overpower the tux; pinning his shoulders down to the bed as he leaned in and locked their lips. The young tom's eyes widened in shock by Tugger's sudden action, he began to struggle violently against the maine coon.

As Misto tried to catch his breath Tugger took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Mistoffelees's mouth. the offended tom jerked his head away from the heavy lips causing the other tom to settle with kissing his neck.

"This is going to far, Tugger!" Even hearing the protests, Tugger continued licking the exposed neck in complete intoxication with its scent. His attention only being averted when a strong surge of energy flooded his chest. He pushed away from Mistoffelees; realizing he had been electrocuted by small sparks summoned in the younger tom's hands.

The shock was low but left a small burn in his dark fur. the small tom had hoped that the sting would bring the flirt back to his usual self. Cautiously, he leaned back against the bed board facing the unwanted intruder with wide eyes and breathing heavily, still worn out from using his magic too much as it was. Tugger regained his composure and slowly began walking towards him; the haze of heat still present in the main coons eyes "I'm sorry... Misto," he murmured vacantly.

"Tugger, please, just get out!" Mistoffelees nearly pleaded as he began to shake in fear. Feeling ashamed for both of them, he closed his eyes and turned his head; avoiding any eye contact as the larger tom continued to approach. Not having his icy-blue eyes to stare into, Tugger turned his focus to admire the tom's small and slender body. He begins to nuzzle Mistoffelees's neck as he whispers hotly in his ear.

"You don't want me to leave," he said while seductively sliding a hand down the small tom's hips to his bottom...

"W-why are you doing this?" Mistoffelees stuttered when Tugger began to kiss his neck, all the while groping his body shamelessly.

"I can't stop thinking about you; your scent, the soft touch of your fur, the sounds you'll make when I take you," Tugger breathed with a husky voice,

"B- Bombalurina, she would h-" the tux began protest but was cut off by a frustrated groan.

"No! I want you; no one else," he said; lifting the smaller tom onto his lap and forcing the lithe legs around his hips as he pinned the slender body against the bed board. Tugger kissed the young tom deeply, running his tongue between Mistoffelees's parted lips. Mistoffelees could feel Tugger's arousal pushing against his body "You ready, Tux?" the main coon cooed hotly.

Mistoffelees had picked up the strong scent of arousal on the flirt's fur as he pleaded breathlessly for the maine coon to stop; knowing his efforts were futile. Tugger noticed the foggy look in the young tom's eyes, realizing that he would soon succumb to heat as well. He excitedly lifted Mistoffelees' body, slightly positioning himself in front of the Magician's entrance.

"Dont worry...I'll be gentle," Tugger attempted to soothe the rattled tom as he pushed the tip of his erection into him. The tux let out a sharp wail of pain. Tugger laid his head on the pained cat's shoulder and hushed him quietly as he waited for Mistoffelees's body to adjust to the large foreign object penetrating it. Instinctively, Mistoffelees wrapped his arms around Tugger neck for support; his nails digging into Tugger's upper back and shoulder. Tugger smiled at the reciprocated affection and nuzzled the side of Mistoffelees' head lovingly, enjoying the positive reaction coming from the tux. Thinking that Mistoffelees was beginning to enjoy himself; Tugger began to push further into the tux.

Startled by the painful and sudden action; the smaller body cringed, Tugger letting a loud moan escape his lips. When his member was fully engulfed inside of the younger tux, he began rocking his hips in and out of the young magician. In response to the constant pain, Mistoffelees began to hiss and scratch deep, unforgiving scars into the invading tom's back in an attempt to fight him off. Tugger yowled loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure; the scratching, much to the tux's dismay, caused Tugger to pump his hips faster against his entrance. He could hear, but paid little attention to, the low, angry hiss that emanated from the young tom with every thrust of his hips.

In an attempt to make the other tom more comfortable, Tugger laid Mistoffelees's back against the soft bed beneath them. The tux unwrapped his arms from Tugger's neck with the hopes that his ordeal was over, gripping the sheets beneath him tightly when his legs were moved to rest on top of the older tom's shoulders. Mistoffelees' eyes snapped shut when Tugger began thrusting inside him again, each swing containing more force than the last. He could hear the loud and constant stream of moans from the cat above, his own pleasure beginning to build as Tugger continued to hit his sweet spot. Mistoffelees cursed how horribly his body had betrayed by finding pleasure in the humiliation of being completely dominated by another, much less his best friend.

Mistoffelees moaned softly, clamping down on his bottom lip in an attempt to silence any other moans he was tempted to release. Tugger continued trusting his member in and out of Mistoffelees. After hearing the encouraging moan his partner had emitted; he noticed the young tom's lip beginning to bleed slightly from puncture wounds cased by the tux's fangs. He leaned in and softly kissed the injured lips causing the magician's eyes to open and his lips to part in surprise. Tugger moved his hands from beside them up to Mistoffelees's paled, white face; cupping his cheeks while crushing their lips together.

Mistoffelees quickly turned his head away from the kiss as he let out another loud moan caused by deep trusts into his body, Tugger smirked realizing that he had found, and continued aiming for, the spot that gave the magician such large bursts of pleasure. Mistoffelees moaned loudly; hitting his peek as he orgasmed on Tugger's stomach. Tugger could feel his own pleasure building, his own release drawing near. The small tux began to writhe with new energy as the foreign appendage continued to push inside him uncomfortably, Tugger could see the cloud of exhaustion in the young tom's eyes. Thrusting his hips faster and forcing himself deeper, the maine coon groaned loudly; leaning his head back as he climaxed into the small tom below.

Mistoffelees felt the heat of Tugger's release fill him; greatful to have the maine coon pull out and collapse on the bed next to him. Mistoffelees tuned onto his side, facing away from Tugger as he drifted slowly into sleep. Mind foggy from exhaustion, he hadn't realized that Tugger had his arms wrapped securely around his small frame. Tugger nuzzled his head lovingly into Mistoffelees's back; spooning the young tom's curves into his own. He fell asleep beside the young tux he had so badly been craving.

* * *

Tugger was suddenly woken up by a small electric shock that forced him to stumble out of bed; he frantically scanned the room until he met the sight of two furious blue eyes glaring at him dangerously. As Tugger's eyes started to gain focus, he noticed the red surrounding them; he stared in confusion when he spotted the blood stained on his lips and the stain of white fluid that had dried onto his black fur, running down his leg. Tugger's eyes widened as the memories of the previous night dawned on him; he looked to Mistoffelees, his eyes apologetic

"Mistoffelees, I'm really sorr-" the tux urgently shook his head, not wanting to hear it. "Get out."

"But Misto, I really think we should talk about this." Tugger cautiously moved towards the aggravated tom.

"I don't want to talk!" Mistoffelees shouted loudly, stopping Tugger in his tracks. Before he could speak Mistoffelees began shouting again.

"Just get out!" Mistoffelees began towards the bed, Tugger noticed a small limp in his step. The younger tom sat on the bed, leaning over and covering his eyes with shaky hands. Tugger made a move to comfort him by patting his shoulder but his hand was blocked when Mistoffelees held up his own in its path.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Tugger could hear the sorrow in Mistoffelees voice. He decided to listen to the tux this time. "I'll come back to talk later," he stated as he headed towards the den's exit.

"Don't." Tugger looked over his shoulder to see Mistoffelees face still resting in his hands, not giving Tugger a single glance as he left the den.

As the maine coon walked into the bright sunlight, he realized he had slept in. He noticed groups of curious Jellicles surrounding Mistoffelees's den; apparently they had heard the young tom's shouting and began whispering gossip quietly to each other. As Tugger headed towards his den without a word to the other Jellicles, he had enough on his mind.

"Hey, Tugger," Victoria greeted, smiling as she approached the maine coon. When she drew closer she instantly recognized her brother's familiar scent of her brother in his fur. She stared in shock and, assuming the worst, she began running towards their den. He looked back to watch as Victoria ran to her brother's aid; wishing he would have been the one to comfort the young tom.

* * *

warnings: graphic sex, slash, dub-con.

Im going to give you room to interpret it the story as you please, but note that Tugger and Mistoffelees are not in love at this point, Mistoffelees just happen to have a scent that was erotic to Tugger for one reasson or another and he acted on his animal instincts.

This in itsellf is a one-shot but will lead into a full story coming soon.

Special thanks to CrazyIndigoChild for being my Beta reader

Mistoffelees and Tugger (C) RUG


End file.
